Runaway
by EatSleepBlog
Summary: AU. Monika lives with Alfred and Matthew who abuse her in different ways, until she runs away.
1. Chapter 1

It was 9 o'clock in the Jones-Williams household which meant it was playtime. Which meant Monika would have to give her body up for Alfred or Matthew or both. You're probably wondering why Monika is in this situation, it all happened during video chat. Monika was 16 and Alfred was 20, her parents warned her about predators on the internet but she thought Alfred was different. He asked her about her day, made sure she was okay after a rough day at school and made her laugh. He never asked for nudes or wanted to dirty chat. She thought he was perfect. During the summer of 2013 Monika's visited New York where Monika met Matthew who was 18. Her and Matthew were inseparable, they had a lot of stuff in common like being the youngest sibling to a brother who was loud and obnoxious brothers. The whole trip Monika was with Matthew her family barely saw her. One the last of the trip Matthew took her out to eat, the whole time they were eating he seemed to be a little nervous. He kept looking at the door as if he was expecting somebody to walk through it and shoot him.

"What's wrong?" His eyes focused on hers and gave a shrug.

"Nothing, don't worry about." He went back to starring at the door. "Hey what's that?" He pointed at the door. Monika turned around to see what was going on but there was nothing there.

"What was it?" She asked still looking at the door. When she turned back Matthew was eating his pizza like nothing happened so she just decided to forget about it. She took a sip of her soda but spit it out, she was had ordered a Coke why did it taste like Pepsi?

"Is something wrong?" She didn't say anything she just looked at her drink in disgust and confusion.

* * *

**Hey I'm thinking about adding more to this. Here is a little snippet of it, if you like it send me a review.**


	2. Master Alfred

It was 9 o'clock in the Jones-Williams household which meant it was playtime. Which meant Monika would have to give her body up for Alfred or Matthew or both. You're probably wondering why Monika is in this situation, it all happened during video chat. Monika was 16 and Alfred was 20, her parents warned her about predators on the internet but she thought Alfred was different. He asked her about her day, made sure she was okay after a rough day at school and made her laugh. He never asked for nudes or wanted to dirty chat. She thought he was perfect. During the summer of 2013 Monika's visited New York where Monika met Matthew who was 18. Her and Matthew were inseparable, they had a lot of stuff in common like being the youngest sibling to a brother who was loud and obnoxious. The whole trip Monika was with Matthew her family barely saw her. One the last day of the trip Matthew took her out to eat, the whole time they were eating he seemed to be a little nervous. He kept looking at the door as if he was expecting somebody to walk through it and shoot him.

"What's wrong?" His eyes focused on hers and gave a shrug.

"Nothing, don't worry about." He went back to starring at the door. "Hey what's that?" He pointed at the door. Monika turned around to see what was going on but there was nothing there.

"What was it?" She asked still looking at the door. When she turned back Matthew was eating his pizza like nothing happened so she just decided to forget about it. She took a sip of her soda but spit it out, she was had ordered a Coke why did it taste like Pepsi?

"Is something wrong?" She didn't say anything she just looked at her drink in disgust and confusion.

"Monika."

"Hmmm?" She glanced at him then back to the

drink.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Her eyes never leaving the drink.

"For this." Before she could asked what he meant she was struck with a baseball bat on the back of her head.

She woke up with a jolt, she didn't know where she was. A shiver ran up her back. She looked around the room but she couldn't see anything because it was dark. Her head was pounding and so was her heart. Where was she and why was she naked? She brought her knees up to her chest as she thought about her situation. Her parents were right she should've been more careful. She was brought out her thoughts by soft footsteps coming towards her door. He heart started to race. The door opened and a medium figure was standing in the doorway.

"Wh-who are you?" She brought the blanket up to cover her body. The body in the doorway turned on the lights. The person standing there had long wavy brown hair, eyes that reminded her of the color of emeralds or the color of grass on a bright summer day. They wore a maids dress and had what looked like clothes under their arm.

"I'm Elizabeta. I'm the maid of the house. The Masters told me to give you this." She slowly made her way over to the bed laid the item down. Monika picked it up examine, it was brown dress. It didn't look stylish it looked more like a human sized paper bag.

"Why do I have to wear this? Why am I here?" Elizabeta give her a sympathetic look.

"You're the new slave. Which means you will do anything the Masters tell you to do. Most likely you will only be needed for there sexual needs or something to hit when they're angry. You do not have a say on anything and you are not allowed to leave the house even if it's to go the garden in the back. You will never see your family again you cannot contact them even if tried. If you disobey not only will you be punished but so will your family." Elizabeta explained.

"How do they know my family?"

"The Masters are powerful people. They are above the law so the can do what they want. They can track down anybody or anything it doesn't matter if the person lives in the country or not. They dug up all the information on you and your family."

"Who are the Masters?" She had a feeling Matthew had something to do with it.

"I was about to get to that. They are expecting you upstairs right about now. You should probably get dressed quickly, you don't want to make them wait they get really angry when they have to wait." Monika jumped out of bed and threw the dress on. Elizabeta lead the way upstairs. The floor was cold. The Masters didn't give her any socks. It felt like forever walking up those stairs then finally they made it. The upstairs led to a room with a fire place with two chairs and a couch. There was people standing in front of the fire place and they seemed to be talking. Elizabeta cleared her throat to get there attention. They both turned around in minor surprise.

"Here she is." Monika was shocked. The two people were Alfred and Matthew, they were her masters. Her chest hurt from betrayal, she thought she could trust them. Her headache came back worse it felt like somebody was using a jackhammer on her brain. She felt like she was going to be sick, her heart felt like it couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello Monika, remember us." Alfred asked. The smirk of amusement on his face was too much for her. She tried to say something but she couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeta asked. She felt like she was vibrating she tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths but it wasn't working, it felt like there was no oxygen around her. " Monika?"

"Leave her alone Elizabeta" Matthew joined in. They were looking at her she wanted to run and hide but her feet wouldn't work. She started getting hot, it was probably the fire.

"Hot. Fire. Too." She could barely get the words out.

"What?" Alfred asked. She looked at Alfred who was confused and annoyed. She looked at him as she tried to say it again but Alfred was getting darker and darker until he and everything around him went dark.

* * *

Monika was laying in bed when she heard the bell ring from Master Alfred's room. She knew what it was for so the put her pillow on her head to block out the bell. She knew it was a bad idea but she had nothing to lose. The muffled sound of footsteps was all she heard after the bell stopped, what she didn't know was those footsteps were coming towards her room. All of a sudden her door flew wide open. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Finely her eye landed on Master Alfred. His face red with rage and arousal, his hair was damp and matted to his forehead from sweat and he had a bulge in his pants waiting to be released. Monika's mouth went dry.

"Why are you not in my room?" She didn't know how to respond. He made his way over to her his feet sounding like thunder every time he took a step. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of bed. " I was going to give you a present but I changed my mind." He said as he dragged her to his room. He threw her on the bed. She got into position without him telling her to which amused him. "Tell you what, if you do what I tell you to do I'll add a slice of bread to your meal." This might not sound like a big deal to you but Monika hardly got to eat. She only ate one meal a day and that consisted of whatever Matthew and Alfred didn't eat. Sometimes Elizabeta would sneak a piece of fruit for her.

Monika agreed and tried to relax as best as she could. She's been through this so many times but she could never get use to it. Alfred straddled her and scooted up so he was close to her face. He undid his pants and his member popped out. "Before we start I need to bring someone else in here." Monika began to tense up. She hoped it wasn't Matthew. " Elizabeta!"

Elizabeta was the maid of the house. She didn't have to perform sexual acts and rarely faced abuse, only when she did something wrong which she hardly did. Monika secretly hated her not her specifically but her job. She sometimes got to sit at the tables with the Masters and got to go outside and talt to people. Monika couldn't leave her room in the basement, the only time she got to leave her room was when she went her Master's room to be their little toy. The only time she gets to see the outside is when Elizabeta shows her pictures of when she's outside.

Elizabeta rushed up the stairs. "Yes Master Alfred?"

"It's time for the monthly family facial video." The family facial video is something Alfred made of him cumming on Monika's face then sending it to her family. It was a way to torture them long distance. Elizabeta understood and quickly went to retrieve the camrea. She gave Monika a sympathetic look before giving Alfred the signal telling him she was ready. Once she gave the signal Alfred tapped his member on her lips letting her know to open up. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She tried to think of something else while his cock was in her mouth. She thought of the pictures Elizabeta showed her of the outside. The clear blue skies, the beautiful orange and brown leaves and the diverse crowds of people in the background. She missed it so much. Those thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's cock hitting the back of her throat, she began to gag. "I thought you fell asleep on me." He was a little amused. He held her head with both hands are he pushed deeper into her mouth. She looked up at him as he was doing it because she knew that's what he liked. He let out a moan. He started doing shallow thrusts as her tongue worked the under side of his cock. Monika wanted this to end so she let out a moan around his cock. The vibration drove him crazy. His thrust became harder which meant he was getting close. "Oh God!" He pulled out and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came. Monika closed her eyes the cum wouldn't get in them as ti landed on her face. Alfred got of her then made his way over to Elizabeta. "Did you get all that?" She couldn't get the words out of her mouth so she just nodded. "Good, don't stop filming yet I want you to get close so you can record her eating it." This time he didn't wait for a response he just left.


End file.
